The present invention relates to coffee brewers and similar brewer apparatus, and, more particularly, to the construction of a tray assembly for a brewer apparatus that positions and secures a pod enclosing a beverage component below the brew head for brewing.
In brewing coffee or similar beverages, each consumer has their own taste preferences. In response, as an alternative to traditional multi-cup brewers, there have been efforts to develop brewers that use a single-serve pod. Thus, an individual consumer can brew a single serving of coffee or another beverage, and furthermore, has some flexibility in determining the relative strength of the brewed beverage. When using such a pod, however, the proper positioning of the pod relative to the brew head is important in ensuring the dispensing of a high quality beverage.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a brewer apparatus with an improved tray assembly that ensures proper positioning of the pod relative to the brew head, while also facilitating loading and unloading of the pod from the tray assembly.